Of the Forest
by lebby04
Summary: What's a girl to do when the family is trying to marry her off? Wait, now there's a prince pursuing her too? And who's this Naraku anyway? AU. SesshomaruXRin
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: You are Cordially Invited**

Prince Sesshomaru, the first son of Inutaisho, found the entire affair absurd and unnecessary. He, the daiyoukai son of the most powerful demon of the West if not the Land, had no need of something so frivolous.

And as Izayoi, his queen and his father's mate, elaborated the details of such an important event, Sesshomaru actually scoffed. What a silly human she was to think that he would care. At his response, Izayoi sighed quietly.

"Prince Sesshomaru, I know that you take no pleasure in such human events like a ball. However, it is important for you and your father to connect with both your demon _and human_ business associates. By holding a ball, it will be seen as a sign of friendliness and common ground on which you and the humans can relate to one another –,"

"It is meaningless. Foolish humans should obey me regardless of my actions for I am the future Lord and the West and King of these lands," Prince Sesshomaru cut in.

"And," Izayoi continued as if the prince had not spoken, "you may find the one. You never know, Sesshomaru. Your father and I met under similar circumstances," she smiled sweetly at her stepson. Although his stubbornness was frustrating, at other times it was endearing as it only could be to a mother.

As she went to leave Sesshomaru to his thoughts, she handed him the invitations to be sent out. Her parting advice to the prince being, "at the very least, strengthen your connections at present so as not to lose them to that bothersome Naraku."

"As if some half-demon filth could ever be a threat to me," retorted Sesshomaru, causing Izayoi to stiffen as he took the invitation from her hands. The invitation was dainty and the first words brought a sneer to Sesshomaru's face as he growled, "you are cordially invited to the first ball of the Inutaisho and his family…" _What disgusting drivel._ He, Prince Sesshomaru, was to be one of the most feared demons of the land and his daft father and stepmother were sending out party invitations. _Disgusting, as if any connection to the human world would be desirable to this Sesshomaru._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I've had a couple story ideas in my head for a while now and decided to finally put pen to paper and write it out! I have a working outline for this story and therefore plan to update monthly, if not every few weeks. It should be noted that I am using elements of Cinderella in this story, as well as, obviously borrowing many elements from the Inuyasha series. I do not own the series or claim any of the characters associated with the series. Please read and review, I greatly appreciate it! :) - lebbyled04

**Chapter 1: Maid and Daughter**

The birds are chirping, a sure sign that it is time to wake up. The dawn sunlight, slipping through the cracks of the boarded window serves as a reminder to the half-asleep girl. It is pure stubbornness and "a few more minutes" to no one that keeps her from waking. However, it does not last long.

"Wake up!" comes the shrill voice of her mother, Lady Noriko, from the hallway.

No response.

"Now Rin! Before I lose my patience with you; it's barely even sun up," continued her mother. Lady Noriko was the well-known, well-thought of wife of Lord Isao, who owned a large property that adjoined a large, wild forest: the Forest of Youkai. Lady Noriko walked with grace, with golden hair and sky blue eyes. However, despite her renown, it was the Lord Isao who was the better liked of the two. This was a fact that was known to the Lady and her anger and disappointment in this channeled into her treatment of Rin.

"Yes mother," came Rin's delayed response, voice full of sleep. The girl opened her eyes and stared at the cracked ceiling of her room. It steeped into a dome, and was thus too high for her to reach the cobwebs forming. With a huff, she tossed the thought from her mind and got out of bed.

Along with the cracked ceiling, there was a cracked mirror to match, which she used to scrutinize her appearance. _A perfect set_. What Rin saw staring back at her didn't seem displeasing, her skin was pale, dare she say luminescent, like all the other young ladies her age seemed to desire. It wasn't to her liking though, it made her seem like she'd never seen the sun (which wasn't a complete lie). Her hair was more pleasant, she thought, flaring out at the ends. It was a rich black, like the sky on a clear, starry night. Or that was how her father described it at least. His praise made her smile to herself, alighting her last, most precious quality: her smile. It lighted a room and made flowers bloom. Again this was according to Lord Isao's. And despite the sweet compliments that her father constantly gave her, Rin found this one more an exaggeration than truth. It was clear that Lord Isao was a caring father and did his best to give Rin a happy childhood, despite his Lady's mistreatment to the girl. It was small reminders like this of her father's love that helped Rin get through the day, when she changed into her worn threadbare kimono and stared into the cracked mirror, in her room in the highest turret of the estate.

Rin heard her mother shouting from the dining room, two halls down.

_Oh boy_, she thought to herself, _time to start breakfast_.

* * *

Rin wasn't running behind per se, but her mother's constant scrutinizing of her ability to serve high quality food to the Lady and Lord as well as her brothers at once was a little trying. Tying her hair back with a bandana after the last "and don't burn Jiro's eggs like you did Ichiro's!" Her attempt to catch her father's eye for help went unnoticed as he was fully immersed in a letter just delivered from InuTaisho, a neighboring Inuyoukai business associate.

"Of course mother," Rin pacified as best she could, "I apologize for my hastiness."

"I don't need to hear your excuses," came the Lady's swift retort. As Rin walked back to the kitchen, she allowed herself a single eye roll. Thank goodness for small mercies!

Sadly, neither of her brothers noticed her appeal for help either. Ichiro, to inherit Lord Isao's estate was also immersed in an urgent business missive as well and Jiro was a scholar, reviewing a philosophical manifesto for his professor. Neither brother had the time or energy to spare for a younger sister who seemed more maid than anything else.

These were the thoughts that Rin tried not to dwell on as she scrambled fresh eggs for Jiro's breakfast. As was usual for Sunday morning, Lady Noriko gave the kitchen staff the morning off to rest. Though they revered the Lady for her kindness, they had no knowledge that it was the daughter of the household who was expected to pick up their work. As Lady Noriko explained to Rin when she was eight, this was "preparation for her wifely duties to whatever waif she happened to ensnare."

As the bacon sizzled in the accompanying skillet, Rin sang quietly:

_In the sunlight, the birds sing_

_In the warmth, the flowers bloom_

_In the wind, the trees dance and_

_Is where I wait for you_

It was a song that her and her father shared when she was young. The cooking meat made her stomach rumble. As she prepared Jiro's platter, she continued to hum, hoping that meat would be left over from breakfast.

With arms laden with food, Rin backed into the dining room. "I hope you're hungry Jiro!" Rin said with a smile. After setting his breakfast down, Jiro spared his sister a smile before beginning to eat. As Rin cleared the empty plates from her parents, Lady Noriko watched her. Just as she was about to leave, she suddenly barked, "Rin! Once you finish with breakfast, you are to do chores. I have had a list left in your room. I want them done by dinner. Understand?"

"Yes, mother."

* * *

The list was enormous, more so than usual. Rin was to clean the entire South wing of the estate!

"Mop the halls and dust the chandeliers, not to mention all the chimneys must be cleaned," Rin muttered desperately to herself, a mantra of the past few hours. She had just dusted the last chandelier and was about to begin cleaning the chimney of the South library when she noticed a broken window. _How strange_, she thought, _father should know_. And with that, Rin put her duties aside and went to find her father, hoping that he was in his study.

The West wing of Lord Isao's estate saw much more activity from the family than the South wing and while it housekeeping staff maintained it, in comparison to the West the South seemed neglected. As Rin approached her father's study she heard raised voices. _Mother and father?_ Rin thought in surprise. Although it was known that the Lord and Lady would have squabbles every now and again, never could Rin remember a time when they outright shouted at one another. Unwilling to become an unknown third party to her parents argument, Rin was about to head back to the South wing when she heard her mother say her name.

"Rin is of age and you cannot stop this union. I cannot stand for her to be in this house any longer. The girl is a constant reminder and a poison to this family that will never go away until she is gone!" came Lady Noriko's shrill voice.

"You have no right! You are the Lady, not the Lord of this estate. Rin will not be leaving," shouted Lord Isao.

"Union?" Rin whispered to herself, confused. Her eyes widened and she gasped, _marriage?! Mother why would you do this to me?_

"Then take responsibility Isao. Take responsibility for your _mistake_, restore you're _honor_ and let go of that whore! Do you not care how much I suffer with Rin in this house, the miniature of that wretched woman?" Lady Noriko's voice was hoarse with emotion, words choked by anger.

And as Rin stood, unbelieving, wishing to not hear what she was hearing, tears filling her own eyes, her father growled, "Quiet! She was no whore, she was the –,"

"Yes I know!" Lady Noriko's voice all but a shriek, "the light in the sky, the wind in the trees and the song to the birds! That whore of a maid who captured your heart not six months into our own marriage." Lord Isao remained silent, anger and hurt coming off him in waves, "I hate Rin, _your daughter_ Isao, but _you_ have damned her. The bastard child of a Lord and maid has no marriage prospects. She should be grateful that I have married her off to someone half decent. Remember, _husband_, " the Lady's voice had calmed, her words stinging, "I am taking care of the mistake you can't let go of. You can't keep her locked up in your house forever. Should that be the case I will leave and everyone will know how dishonorable you are –," a hard smack, the sound of skin on skin contact resounded through the study into the hall, leaving silence in its wake.

Rin, terrified at what had just occurred, stepped closer to the study. Her father, the man she always looked up to and adored, who smiled at her as if she were the sun, was staring at his Lady, with undisguised fury. And Lady Noriko, the woman she had known all her life, knew as her mother, knew to be cold and heartless but her mother nevertheless, stood before Lord Isao, defiant, eyes challenging, full of pain as a bruise bloomed on her cheek. And her fathers' eyes were as stone, cold as his wife's voice as he said, "Wife, know that I hate you. I hate you for putting something into motion that I cannot stop. I hate you for taking away my Rin, my sunlight."

Lady Noriko's smile was small and unforgiving, "I have despised you for far longer. She leaves tonight, at dinner."

And at that pronouncement, Rin ran. Away from her father. Away from the man who kept her hidden, an unknowing prisoner in her own house. Away from the man who sang her lullabies and told her she was a child of the sun. Tears fell from her eyes quickly. Away from the from woman who hated her very being. Away from the only mother she had ever known. And away from the only place she had lived all her life. It was too cold there now, lifeless and a lie.

"I can't stay her. I can't. I can't. I can't," Rin cried to herself, her new mantra as she ran. She ran outdoors, into the sunlight for the first time in years.

Her sobs were uncontrollable as she stumbled, tripping barefoot on the uneven ground to the stable looking for a horse, when she felt it. The forest. It was quiet and serene. And full of life, patches of sunlight spilling past the canopy. And cheerful with groups of birds singing to one another. It was soothing, like a lullaby and Rin, despite the terrible state she was in, felt at peace. Lady Noriko and her father had told her to never go into the forest. It was too dangerous with beasts that ate humans.

"But they lied to me about so much," Rin said to herself, "maybe about the forest too." And mind made up, with one last hiccup and a deep breath, Rin tried to be brave as she chose a path into the Forest of Youkai, without a glance behind her.


End file.
